Survival: The Outbreak/Chapter 1: Introduction
This is the first chapter in the Survival: The Outbreak. Part 1: Pilot The day is dull and inactive and the New York Troops, a group of survivors are barely clanging on to life. They are on a corner of New York City and keeping safety in old, run down apartments and shops. Nathan Drake is on the rooftop and looking across the city. Nathan Drake: Wow...if only we knew what caused this plague. Sebastian Wolfe comes up the stairs and looks at Nate. Sebastian Wolfe: I've been studying all day. I have not figured out one piece of information. I however, been speculating about a very rare plant over seas. Nathan Drake: Great, now if only we can find it. Sebastian Wolfe: the unfortunate news is that it only grows every two years and lives for three months. Nathan Drake: Probably deep in unexplored jungles, we should find a machete over seas though. It be useful. Sebastian Wolfe: I am sure it will be of handiness. Wolfe exits the rooftops and walks downstairs back to his room and lab. Nathan Drake continues looking over the cityscape with binoculars. He mumbles to himself. Back on the streets, Elena Fisher, Victor Sullivan and Trish Dailey are seen looking through shops. Windows are broken and power is out. The three are holding flashlights. Victor Sullivan: it's so d--n dark in here, good thing we have flashlights. Elena Fisher: You got that right, Sully. (Looks over to her right) I see some food, I hope it's still cold. Trish Dailey: I doubt it's cold, but it's food. Elena Fisher: Your right, there. Victor Sullivan: Look, I found some beer and wine. (Sees the backroom) Whoa! is that soda. Zeke Dunbar walks into the shop and looks at Victor Sullivan. Zeke Dunbar: Did somebody say beer!? Woo, finally some good stuff. Victor Sullivan: It will work excellent, reminds me of my bar. But...I bet my bar is overrun by the undead. Zeke Dunbar: You had a bar, that was one of my dreams until this s--t came around. Too late for that, we have other matters to do. Elena Fisher: What is that back there? Looks like a big box of chips, it looks like a few days old too. Victor Sullivan: Nice find, Elena. Hey, Zeke get over here and help me break the door down, looks like it's stuck at a crack. Zeke Dunbar: I got it! (Sully and Zeke push the door down) Phew, that's some hard work there. Victor Sullivan: Man, that was tough, I'm getting to old for this stuff. Nathan Drake is on the street now looking around making sure no undead are wandering around. He notices one approaches the crashed cars put there on purpose by the group. He walks up to it and uses his kitchen knife and kills it. Nathan Drake: What an awful scent. Glad I did it quietly. Kessler runs in to the area. Kessler: While I was on one of the roofs, I saw a swarm coming for the fallen building. Thank goodness it's there. Nathan Drake: You got that right. I better catch up to the rest of the group in the shop. You keep watching over. Kessler: I am watching the perimeter for now. We should be good for a bit. The scene switches to the meeting rooftop. A few hours passed by since Nate and Kessler talked. The whole group is up on the reinforced rooftop. Nathan Drake: Okay, group we have done a lot today. Good work in the shops guys. Nice job watching the perimeter Kessler. Cole you been resting due to your power loss, which I can understand. Zeke, nice job to you too. Cole MacGrath: I will be ready to work tomorrow. I have been resting forever, time to get in the game. Nathan Drake: Glad your doing fine. Victor Sullivan: I'd love to talk more, but it's time to sleep...(a noise is heard in the background) What the h--l was that! Part 2: The Hospital It is the day after the meeting and it is early. The New York Troops are discussing the loud noise heard at last night's meeting. The cause is unknown and the group agrees to go together and investigate. Cole MacGrath: I have a prediction about last night's noise. It was probably some type of bomb, but I could be wrong. Sebastian Wolfe: You could be right, MacGrath. I have been studying bombs and explosives for a very long time. The hospital could have set it off, or even our military. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, well whatever it was it was loud. Nathan Drake: I'll lead us out there, grab some guns and weapons. Whatever it is, it likely came from living things. The New York Troops progress beyond their safe haven, the day is usually inactive for zombies, only noise will attract them. Nate helps the group get over and around the crashed car wall. Trish Dailey: I thought the streets would be crawling with undead. I guess not right now. (She notices a shop still in one piece) Let's go in there, see if anybody alive comes walking or running by. Nathan Drake: Great idea, Trish. Let's take refuge in that shop. Cole Macgrath: Shh, I hear a noise outside. Nevermind it's just a mindless walker. Let it walk by or we are big trouble. Zeke Dunbar: That is one ugly thing. I think we'll be fine behind this counter. After a few hours pass, the group begins walking straight to the Kennedy Hospital. A few zombies are encountered but are either left to roam or silently killed by the group. As the New York Troops progress further around the noise's area, smoke is in the air. Zeke Dunbar: Their is the hospital, get out your guns in case any of the members were plagued. Trish Dailey: Is that a human body? it looks alive. Trish Dailey notices the figure gets up and stumbles toward the group. Injured Man: Whoa! Hold your fire, I am from the hospital. Trish Dailey: Good thing we didn't fire at him. Injured Man: I am Fyodor Malikov, a Russian scientist who was in the hospital at the time of the outbreak. I'm sorry about last nights racket, it was my Malikov Gamma, a new bomb I am working on. Victor Sullivan: D--n, you scared us half to death! (Malikov begins coughing) Are you all right, man? Fyodor Malikov: Yes, I am fine. I was hoping some humans would be living. My apprentice Jane fled the area, I have no idea where the lady went. Elena Fisher: We will find her, I promise. Fyodor Malikov: Yes, if she is still living, she could have succumbed to the fever. Trish Dailey: Well if we find her I can make sure she's alright. I am a nurse. Fyodor Malikov: Ahh, yes. I remember you from when you worked here, you fled before the citizens were plagued. Nathan Drake: Can we go in the hospital? See who's living in the rubble, since you accidentally blew up part of your building. Fyodor Malikov: Well, of course you can investigate. The Russian, Fyodor Malikov and the New York Troops progress through the ruined hospital. Within the ruins are many serums, medicines and beds for patients. Most people were killed during the outbreak's beginning. A few dead bodies are scattered on the white tiled floors. Nathan Drake: What a shame...this plague has killed half, if not all, most of the human race. Elena Fisher: Doctor Malikov, do you know a possible cure? Fyodor Malikov: Unfortunately, no cure is known right now. I hope it is found very soon though. Sebastian Wolfe: Malikov, we can...study together. We are both science experts, correct? Fyodor Malikov: What I have heard of, indeed. The two very intellectual men head to the undamaged lab underground until paused by Nate. Nathan Drake: Whoa, where are you two going? Take this. Nathan Drake hands both the men pistols. Sebastian Wolfe: Thank you, Drake. The New York Troops continue looking around. They spot something or someone in the distance not to far away from the ruins. Cole MacGrath: (yells) Hey, Wolfe! We are going up the street, we'll be right back! The group gets closer to the object. Cole MacGrath: Hello!? Can you here us? Dylan MacGrath: Sorry I have been quiet, times have been nervous. I think I've seen her before. Trish Dailey: Wonderful! So you know who it is? Dylan MacGrath: Possibly, I'll run up ahead. (Arriving to her) Hey, you. Woman: Unghh... Dylan MacGrath: Is it an undead? Trish Dailey: Let's get closer. Trish holds a gun up to the woman's head. Woman: Get that off my head! I'm alive! Trish Dailey: Oh, we are sorry. You can't trust anything in these terrible times. The woman brushes off her doctor's outfit and introduces herself. Woman: I am, Cassandra Aklin. I am technically the leader of the Kennedy Hospital. I am just happy to see humans...alive. Elena Fisher: Well come join us, we are heading back to the hospital. Doctor Malikov and Wolfe are there. Cassandra Aklin: Okay, sounds good. Oh and your all looking for Jane correct? Nathan Drake: That's right, seen her? Cassandra Aklin: I did not find the woman, she is as good as dead. I did see her earlier today heading toward Central Park. Zeke Dunbar: (Buts in) Well, can you take us all there? Cassandra Aklin: I can try, luckily I have a solar powered van. As the woman and the group travel back to the hospital they go in the lab and grab Sebastian Wolfe and Fyodor Malikov. The survivors climb into the large van and begin driving through the decimated metropolis. They continue through the city watching the mindless undead walk the streets, the group agrees to save bullets. Nathan Drake: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Look over there. That man is stuck in a power car, trying to fix something. Cassandra Aklin: That's no nobody, that is Roger Miller! Cole MacGrath: I knew him. He helped me in my rookie conduit months. Zeke Dunbar: Dude! You risked your life for this guy? Cole MacGrath: Why does it matter, Zeke? I can't be a hero? Zeke Dunbar: (Laughs) I was just kidding, man. No hard feelings. Kessler finally speaks again. He mentions getting out of the van. Kessler: I'll get the young man out of this mess. (Getting close to the vehicle) Hello, Roger! My group wants you to come down. Roger Miller: I'd love to, but I'm stuck up here. Kessler: Calm down, I'll get you down. Kessler with his old body begins climbing up the side of the vehicle. He reaches to Roger and grabs him, Kessler then climbs back down and makes a mad dash to the black van. Cole MacGrath: Hey, remember me? Trish Dailey: Hello, Roger. How are you? Roger Miller: Well I would be better if we were not in an end of the world crisis. Good to see your all still living. Nathan Drake: Hi, I'm Nathan Drake. Before this happened, I was a treasure hunter. Roger Miller: Neat. I always enjoyed watching those brave men on movies. Continuing driving, Roger mentions seeing a swarm of zombies heading toward the Central Park direction. Many of the survivors are hopeful of finding Jane, but are unsure. Victor Sullivan: Hopefully we'll find Jane, but she could be anywhere. If we don't find her at Central Park she is likely dead. Fyodor Malikov: We can only hope for the best. Elena Fisher: Whoa, turn here. Nathan Drake: What the h--l happened to this area? Sebastian Wolfe: I am wondering the same thing, look at all the trash, crashed cars and- look, A shop that was broken into! Nathan Drake: Pull over, we can hopefully find some evidence about Jane. Cassandra Aklin: I'll take the first step, toss me the gun. Look at that! Ransacked supplies. She or someone else must have been in here. The survivors drove into an alleyway that was fenced off. They sleep inside the vehicle for the night. Part 3: Central Park The sun began to rise up and the group continues toward the park. Suddenly the group sees a figure on the Harrison Hotel balcony and the group freezes and pulls over. Nathan Drake: We must get up there, quick! Victor Sullivan: Forget those walkers, guys. A living person is up there. Zeke Dunbar: Just hope they don't run after you. The three who go up stairs reach the balcony and notice a man with an RPG in his hand. It is aimed for Central Park. Nathan Drake: Wait, hold your fire! Don't shoot down there. Man: Well, why not? You can't see the undead? Victor Sullivan: (Sigh) Yes, we notice the undead down there, pal! Nathan Drake: A friend is down there, possibly in the park. Man: (Chuckles) She's as good as dead in there. Notice the herd? Victor Sullivan: Hey, wise guy, listen here: We have a possible survivor down in the park. You don't know what people can do in an apocalypse like this. Who are you, anyway? Man: What do you mean? I am Tyr Henriksen, antique collector. Zeke Dunbar: Man, Fyodor and Cassandra thought you were dead. Your work partner, Jane is suppsoedly down there, plus Oscar Villamizar is still missing. Tyr Henriksen: Jane? I hate to say it...but she is as good as dead. may as well call her bait. Doctor Villamizar on the other hand, I haven't seen him yet. Nor are their any clues to prove he's alive. Victor Sullivan: You have to be hopeful, man. Tyr Henriksen: I'd love to be, but look at Earth. The whole planet is plagued, I doubt anybody is still alive overseas. Zeke Dunbar: You never know, Tyr. I thought the whole hospital was dead, but look...we found three survivors. Tyr Henriksen: Point taken, let's head down there. As Tyr hops in the black van, he introduces himself to everyone. The group of survivors travel down another street or tow and reach Central Park's entrance. Victor Sullivan: Well, look at this s--thole. All untidy and wandered by the mindless. Cole MacGrath: Let's head in. Group, grab the weapons from the bag. Nathan Drake: Wonderful, we have our weapons, let's go in to this walking graveyard. Zeke Dunbar: Our first walker, right there! Tyr Henriksen: I know that man, he was my good friend back before the plague started. That's Oscar Villamizar, look at that hideous curse. Oscar Villamizar: (Moans) Tyr Henriksen: I've got him. (Speaking to the old friend and aims the gun at his friend) Sorry, old pal... Henriksen pulls the trigger, instantly killing the undead Oscar Villamizar. Tyr Henriksen: It's unfortunate he succumbed to the fever... Trish Dailey: Very. We need to scout further into the park. Roger Miller: What's that over there!? (Roger walk over) Uhh oh, that is... Nathan Drake: Jane. Roger Miller: I loved her! Now look at her, she's a mangled corpse, yet unaffected by undeath. Zeke Dunbar: The undead probably ate her. Roger Miller: There goes my love life. This is dreadful. Zeke Dunbar: Look, man. Their are plenty of other female survivors, at least I hope so... Nathan Drake: (bends over Jane's corpse) She has been dead for a few hours. We are going to track down that walker who killed her and shoot it. Fyodor Malikov: I guarantee that Jane's killer is one of the hospital workers. Two more have yet to be found or spotted, their names Martin Ortiz and Julia Cathcart. Sebastian Wolfe: Does anyone know what the military is up to? Cassandra Aklin: Yes, actually before Doctor Malikov exploded part of the hospital, a very static radio message came in. It is unfortunate, that I could not figure out who it was from. I recorded it on the laptop in the van though. Let's head back to the van. The group heads back toward the van after finding Jane's dead body and killing many unnamed zombies. Aklin puts the recording on and each person listens carefully. Military Recording: Sir, we need back up by the C (buzz)... Buil (buzz)! Warden we need help ,as...(buzz)! Wash...(buzz) out. Cassandra Aklin: It seemed to be from Washington D.C. I can only support this by the buzzing and mentioning of a building. This confirms to us that some people may still be alive in D.C. if it was the capitol city of the United States. Dylan MacGrath: We better find a helipad or airport. Kessler: I actually know where one is, let me drive. The group drive toward the airport, which is likely littered with the undead. Weapons are still close and in good stock. The group discuss stories about old times until bringing up the apocalypse again. Trish Dailey: I am sure their are many people still living in this world, we just need to find them. Nathan Drake: We're heading to D.C., the president, if he's still alive he must have some kind of force. Victor Sullivan: You think we should stop at the gas station, we still have a bit to go. Cassandra Aklin: Not a bad idea, you pump the gas and keep your Wes-44 on you at all times. Victor Sullivan: I got it. Sully gets out of the van and heads toward the pump, he notices two zombies limping toward him. The first one he shoots directly in the forehead and blood shoots out, the second one was shot in the face. After Victor Sullivan pumps gas they begin to drive toward the airport again. Roger Miller: I haven't been completely updated, but can any one explain to me what caused this plague? Sebastian Wolfe: As much as I hate saying it, no cure has been found nor a cure has been confirmed. Roger Miller: That's awful, we still have to live amongst the dead. Fyodor Malikov: We have not exactly heard any government contact, they could be working on a cure. Trish Dailey: Well some government officials could be trying to contact us. Doctor Aklin, check the laptop radio. Cassandra Aklin: Take the wheel, Kessler. (Reads Messages) Look! Here's one! Government Recording: Warden (buzz) here, I'd like to ask if the president is still alive. (Other Voice) He is (buzz), I'm sure he's fine. Cassandra Aklin: Better quality than yesterday's message. Dylan MacGrath: Is that the airport!? Turn, Kessler. Kessler: Perfect we found it. The survivors enter the airport's doors. Part 4: What Goes Up... Nathan Drake: Now, we just need to find a safe way upstairs. Look at all these mindless undead. Zeke Dunbar: (Whispers) Use the quieter weapons, guys. Cole is the amp[ good enough uncharged to fend off? Cole MacGrath: Are you kidding, man. It's strong enough without electric power. Trish Dailey: I'll go first and take the risk for you guys. Follow close behind me. The survivors progress through the lobby and shoot many undead. Some survivors almost get bitten, but barely make it away. Elena Fisher: Your not going to believe this, but their should be weapons in that office. All weapons are taken away from people going on the plane. Cole MacGrath: Yeah, she is probably right. Trish Dailey: I'll go in with Cole and Elena. Dylan stay out here wit the others. Trish Dailey holds her weapon up and explores the office. Trish Dailey: Hold up guys, look. (Shoots the Office Worker) He is a walker. Cole MacGrath: How do you even know the difference of an undead and a living human? Trish Dailey: It's actually very easy, Cole. Just look at their eyes, most look like glass and have gray to rotting brown skin. living people have little to no wounds. Cole MacGrath: We'll that clears things up, thanks. Elena Fisher: oh look, police pistols. Grab each of them. Trish Dailey: Good work, Elena. The three office explorers head outside the office and show their allies the police pistols they found. Dylan MacGrath: Wow, really great. You found some weapons for us. Oh, look over there, mindless undead are walking toward us. Open fire! The survivors, all armed fire at the zombies and kill many of them. Nathan Drake: Hurry, hurry! Run up the escalator! Fyodor Malikov: Phew, I'll be happy once on the plane. Sebastian Wolfe: I agree with you one hundred percent. Victor Sullivan: Well would you look at here. Trish, you have a backpack I'll go with you in the shop to grab food and drinks. Cole will take the bottled beer in his pack. Zeke Dunbar: I'm goin' with Cole! Free beer! Kessler: (Sigh) That man will never learn. (Shoots a zombie coming toward him) Take that. Nathan Drake: (Chuckles) Just be glad he is of some use. Kessler: Good point. After Sully and Trish grab the food and drinks and Cole and Zeke grab the beer, the group heads for the exit to the plane area. They close the metal fence so no undead can follow them on board and they reach an old government plane. Kessler: No juice I see. With my remaining electric power I will power it up. Cole MacGrath: (Buts in) I will too. The plane's engine is full of juice and the survivors begin exploring the plane to make sure no "stowaways" are on board. Victor Sullivan: The back is fine. I'll control our plane, I own one but I don't know where it could have gone due to the outbreak. Dylan MacGrath: It was probably hijacked and stolen. Cassandra Aklin: (Starts a new conversation) The laptop is still in one piece which means more government and military recordings. Speaking of it, I found one. Government Recording: Military, this message is to you by Warden (buzz), you need to bomb New York City tomorrow for the sake of the human race. You will be rewarded with honor on your return. If you find any loose survivors (buzz) them. Cassandra Aklin: I could hear that message much better. Only a few buzzes were heard. Elena Fisher: Well this confirms our government is still doing okay. Trish Dailey: They seem to care about survivors, judging by the message. But who knows due to the buzz when discussing that topic. Nathan Drake: Let's just fly out of here before we are bombed with the city. Due to the few hours of flight, the survivors tell about themselves and what they did before the apocalypse. They listen to government messages and become closer friends with each other. Nathan Drake: I wish the old days were back... Cole MacGrath: Yeah, I do too. All those people I saved in my heroic years and now I've killed half of them. Elena Fisher: We can't just be hopeless. Think about after a cure is found. Sebastian Wolfe: That could take a few years, Elena. We need to find all the survivors we can and head over seas. Fyodor Malikov: Doctor Wolfe is correct, if we make it to Europe or Asia we can scout through the dense jungles are forests and find a rare plant. The plant we might just find could be a cure. Sebastian Wolfe: Let us tell you our research so far. Doctor Malikov, tell them. Fyodor Malikov: When we were in the underground lab we discovered a dead walker. We took blood samples and x-rays, what we found out is that the plague started from an unknown disease, possibly even a fever. Sebastian Wolfe: There you go. The whole research story so far. Trish Dailey: That is great news! We just have to get to D.C. quick. Dylan MacGrath: I've seen a few clues also. When I first saw the walkers near Central Park from the van I noticed they were, well, mindless. They appear to be looking for fresh blood or flesh, a stereotypical thing we all said before the outbreak. Just remember this...once your bitten you'll reanimate within a day or two. The only known way to stop reanimation is cutting off the infected limb. Cole MacGrath: Wow, Dylan. You knew all this and didn't share your knowledge? That was very informative. Dylan MacGrath: well I was going to, once we were all together and focused. Kessler: We are heading to the D.C. Airport, fasten your seat belts. The group has a good landing and is approached by two military officers, one appears to be the warden. Warden: Your all living! We have been trying to contact you for days. Cassandra Aklin: Actually we have heard your messages. They are very static and we don't even know your name. Warden: Wonderful, I am Warden Harms, my first name is not important. Here come with me, New York survivors. You all need some food and beverages. Cole MacGrath: Warden? Your still living? It is great to see you. Harms: Well it's great to see you Cole. I thought I was doomed when the Beast rampaged the city, luckily the sewers were safe. I had my best men and I saved citizens. tents were established underground as well. Luckily the Beast didn't walk to far into the Historic District. The survivors follow the warden named Harms and he takes them to a restaurant and asks his chefs to give them free meals. They all introduce themselves to the warden and enjoy the free meal. Category:Survival: The Outbreak